


Left With Nowhere to Return

by MeadowMellow



Series: Glimpses at a Hero's Journey [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anxiety, Dysphoria, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowMellow/pseuds/MeadowMellow
Summary: The sword and its Title were heavier than you could bear.





	Left With Nowhere to Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtsyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Branded Me a Hero (I Was Never Yours to Claim)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130490) by [ArtsyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/pseuds/ArtsyDeath). 

> I wrote it mostly because of a few certain passages that implied our Hero's mental breakdowns and the difficulty found in her path.

The sun has settled for a while now. Tonight's moonless.  
You've been trying to make a fire for the past two hours without results, deciding to rest in a nearby cave you had dismissed when the blinding orb was still hanging from the skies. Thing is you werent the first to think about taking cover for the night.  
Sword hanging low, your hand is too slick with blood to keep a steady grip.Your weapon falls to the ground by the time you've littered the cave's floor with corpses.  
Maybe its the loss of blood or the absolute hopelesness in which you are drowning that brings you down to your knees. Panting echoes all around you, a constant buzzing numbing your senses. Forming clear thoughts becomes harder.  
-trying to get as much air in your lungs as you can.  
You dont hear Navy's pleas anymore.  
Next thing you know, something warm and wet slides over your eyes and you realize there's skin under you nails.  
A soft glow attracts your gaze, its a familiar warmth but instead of hope emanating from it, only disgusts fills your belly like a rotten creature struggling to make its way to your heart.  
Your thoughts aren't yours anymore, _just like your body_.  
Seeing this.. _Thing_ on your skin-  
Something youve never asked for, with resposabilities you've never consented to-  
It makes you want to puke, to erase it from your life.  
"If only you never happened."  
Your sword is hovering low. The tip pressing against **Гμ¬^₪]**, you let it sink slowly into your flesh, breaking and searing apart the neat lines from your skin.Blood flows and soon pain follows.  
  
The sun has settled a week ago. Tonight's illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. You're alone, hiding in the dark. The cave's floor littered by corpses.  
There's a warmth filling your heart with what you assume must be <strike>surrender</strike> courage. You can see another day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by ArtsyDeath deeply elaborated writing, I loved reading how you didn't shy away from writing ambiguous characters and the depth of their thoughts. Cant wait to see where things will go from there on!
> 
> Edit: I also lost everything and had to write it from scratch but eh, still worth it imo. I'll edit the full thing later TAT


End file.
